Untitled
by Levinade
Summary: Kemenangan, menyenangkan. Kekalahan, menyedihkan. Pemenang, dipuja-puja. Pecundang, tak dihiraukan. Ketika perasaan sang anak sedang kurang baik, sang ayahlah yang akan menghiburnya. warning inside. RnR please!


**Eyeshield 21 belongs to** Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**Warning;** OoC, Typo (s), a….bal, dst.

**Story by** levina-rukaruka

**[**DLDR!**]**

_Kemenangan, menyenangkan._

_Kekalahan, menyedihkan._

_Pemenang, dipuja-puja._

_Pecundang, tak dihiraukan._

Sebait kata bermakna dalam menurut Taka Honjo. Pria berambut perak panjang itu berulang kali membaca kalimat tersebut.

'Kekalahan, dan seorang yang kalah. Persis diriku', pikirnya.

Taka terduduk pada hamparan rumput yang luas. Rambut panjangnya bergerak dengan liar diterbangkan oleh angin yang menghembus. Ia menutup buka yang sedari tadi ada pada genggaman tangannya.

Kepalanya mengadah, menatap lembayung biru yang menjadi atap tempatnya terduduk. Seekor burung elang yang sedang terbang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Taka menatapnya dengan seksama.

'Taka, elang. Elang, berjalan di udara. Hn… yang benar saja,' pikirnya lagi.

Tak ada dendam, tak ada luka, tak ada iri. Hanya ada sesuatu yang terasa besar. Terasa menusuk, dan terasa dalam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya. Berharap agar lebih relaks, tapi perasaan tak tenang tetap menyelimutinya. Apalagi semenjak x-mass bowl selesai.

Kekalahanlah penyebabnya.

Walaupun Taka sudah mengasumsikan dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat; 'kekalahan bukanlah sebuah akhir,' tapi tetap saja ia merasa gundah.

Terlalu sering menjadi seorang pemenang membuatnya sedikit sombong. Bergantung pada asumsi dirinya yang berlebihan tentang kemenangan. Dan pada akhirnya, jatuh tersungkur di tangan seorang anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya.

Sesak, sedih, walaupun ikhlas. Awalnya rasanya seperti itu. Dan kemudian setelah memikirkan dan mempelajari kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat pada hari itu, rasa sesak dan sedih itu semakin besar.

"Andai pembalik waktu benar-benar ada," gumamnya. Sebuah pikiran konyol tentang hal yang _absurd_. Mengharapkan sebuah pembalik waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu, adalah tindakan konyol. Dan menyadari akan hal konyol yang ia pikirkan, Taka hanya tersenyum getir.

Angin meghembus membelai kulit wajah Taka. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, dan pikirannya jauh melayang memikirkan saat-saat ia bertarung dengan Monta. Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang terasa sakit bila diingat, Taka menutup matanya.

Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, pandangan hangat memperhatikannya. Pandangan hangat seorang pria yang ber-status sebagai ayah Taka.

Masaru Honjo. Ayah Taka. Pria berwajah hangat dengan kumis dan janggut yang terlihat berwibawa.

Sang ayah menghampiri anaknya. Sambil tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk bahu anaknya seraya berkata, "Setiap manusia memiliki batasan. Tidak sempurna, dan tidak akan pernah sempurna."

Taka diam membisu. Bukannya tak bisa membalas kata-kata ayahnya, ia hanya malas merespon.

"Manusia tidak akan bisa berkembang dengan kemenangan. Maka dari itu, kekalahan juga penting untuk pelajaran baru," sang ayah duduk di sebelah Taka.

"_Son_, kau tidak merasa bodoh, heh?" Taka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk alasan apa aku merasa seperti itu?" tanya Taka. Sang ayah tersenyum, "yaah… kau kalah, seharusnya kau merasa senang, walaupun sedikit. Coba kau pikirkan lagi, pikirkan saat-saat kau dan bocah dari Deimon itu behadapan."

'Itu yang kulakukan tadi,' batin Taka.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya?" tanya sang ayah. Taka menggeleng. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak paham.

"Seorang atlet yang bagus akan berpikir dua kali untuk kecewa ketika kalah," Masaru tersenyum dan menatap mata anaknya lekat-lekat. "Karena dengan kekalahan, mereka yang hebat bisa belajar hal baru. Dan begitu menghadapi pertandingan berikutnya, mereka akan menunjukkan 'hasil' dari kekalahan kemarin."

"Aaah… aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," gumam Taka.

"Semua ada permulaannya, _Son_. Jadi berpikirlah dengan logis."

Taka tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya perasaan gundahnya hilang, dan tergantikan dengan semangat baru. Dan yang terpenting adalah ia medapat pelajaran baru. Bahwa pada dasarnya sebuah kekalahan memang bukanlah sebuah akhir. Justru kekalahan adalah sebuah awal untuk mejadi lebih baik.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu…," ucap Taka sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada ayahnya.

"Douitashimashite," balas Masaru sambil tersenyum juga.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berdiri, dan pulang dengan berjalan beriringan.

**FIN.**

Ng…. review please. kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. #kabur.


End file.
